


from your mouth to mine

by Katarin



Category: Bandom, Bandom: The Academy Is..., Bandom:Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis takes William out for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from your mouth to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the occasion of William Beckett's 24th birthday to [this](http://i41.tinypic.com/2ntww76.png) prompt from [](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**riorhapsody**](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**riorhapsody**](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/) for looking it over for me any and all remaining mistakes are mine.

He's having a quiet birthday at home. He'd spoken at length to Adam about this, how it was time to put childish things aside and have a dignified, solitary evening at home, alone. Adam hadn't been all that happy, probably because they hadn't been able to spend Adam's twenty-first together like they planned but William was firm about this. And he went out with Nick the other evening so Nick wouldn't force him to come out with him tonight. It's a fool-proof plan.

He's curled up in the corner of his loveseat with a good Merlot, a copy of _The Collected Works of Oscar Wilde_ and Bob Dylan wafting from his speakers. It's so pleasant and restful after the last tour and all of the holiday shows they played before that. He doesn't know why he hasn't been doing this for his birthday for years.

He is slightly put out by the fact that no one has called though. Sure, he'd just have to explain about his relaxing evening at home but it would be nice for them to at least make the effort. Adam obviously wasn't going to, he called earlier, but Mike hasn't and neither did Johnny or Tony. He knows most of Chicago, why didn't they call?

Travis should have called too. It doesn't matter that they had a fight this weekend. If their positions were reversed, William would have gone to Travis, even if they had spent nearly an hour half-shouting at each other on the phone this weekend. He would have done something really great for him too, like given him a backrub or cooked him dinner. He even would have offered to do that weird foot thing Travis likes so much. Because that's what you do for someone when you love them.

Not that it matters of course, because even if Travis _had_ shown up at his door with a four piece string quartet behind him to ask him to spend the evening with him, William is busy. So he wasn't waiting for that anyway.

He turns the page in his book and takes another sip of his wine. It's his second glass, but that just means he's feeling mellow and laid back. A knock interrupts him and he frowns at the door before setting his book aside. There's no one there when he looks through the peephole but he opens it anyway, thinking it might be a delivery that someone coordinated through Nick or Adam so he wouldn't have to buzz them up.

There's still no one there when he opens the door. While he's closing it though, he hears the knock again. He wonders if it's coming from the apartment next door but then he hears it again and it's definitely coming from his apartment. He opens his blinds only to be greeted by Travis on the fire escape, standing in front of his window with what looks to be a dozen roses in his hand.

He opens the window and sticks his head out, blinking up at Travis and the roses. "What are you-" he begins but he's cut off by Travis pulling something out of his pocket. It's a tiny tape recorder. Travis hits play and the tinny, pre-recorded strains of a four-piece, string quartet pours out.

"Happy birthday, baby," Travis says with a grin and William grins back because he can't help it. Travis steps forward, like he's about to climb in through the window and William remembers his plans.

"You can't come in," he says and Travis just stares at him. "I'm having a quiet evening at home. An evening off from the hustle and bustle of my everyday life." Travis starts laughing and William folds his arms. "I am and you're not invited."

That wipes the laughter off of Travis' face and he drops to his knees in front of the window. "Are you shitting me? Bill, I just scaled the side of your fire escape with a dozen roses in my mouth to surprise you. I did this, despite my bum knee, it being cold as balls out here and the fact that Chicago's finest probably wouldn't have taken to kindly to my black ass prowling around out here. I did this because it's your birthday and you told me once how much you liked the end scene of Pretty Woman. Can you honestly say you'd rather spend the night reading a book and listening to Dylan?" He holds his arms open, giving him the big eyes.

"I'm also drinking Merlot," he says defensively, but steps aside so Travis can come in.

"You can drink whatever you want with dinner, Bill," Travis says and then nods towards his body. "Are you going to wear that?"

William tucks a lock of hair back behind his ear and turns around, heading back towards his bedroom. "I can change." He picks out one of his button ups with the argyle sweater and goes ahead and puts a nice pair of slacks on with it instead of jeans. Travis was wearing dress pants, after all and he never did that unless they were going somewhere nice.

He's staring at his face in the mirror, wondering I he should try that slicked over style he was trying out during the tour. "Your hair is fine, man," Travis yells from the living room. "C'mon we've got reservations and shit."

William grabs his keys, wallet and cell and comes out to where Travis is waiting by the door with his coat. "Thanks," he tells him before shrugging into it. He buttons it up on the way down the elevator and lets Travis hold open the building door and the door to the cab.

"This is nice," he says, standing in front of the open cab door and leaning in close to Travis to brush a kiss to his jaw. He gestures around, to indicate his fire escape, the flowers, dinner, everything. "All of this is really, really great."

Travis hooks his thumbs in William's front belt loops and leans in even more. "Don't act so surprised," he teases, pressing his lips softly against William's. "I'm a sensitive, artistic type of guy. I live for this shit." They kiss for real this time, soft and open-mouthed, Travis' hands at his waist and his own on Travis' arms.

He closes his eyes and tries to capture this exact moment to commit to memory. He wants to write songs and poetry and short stories about the way he feels right now. He squeezes Travis' arms and Travis whispers, "You didn't say you wanted a ticket to the gun show."

William can't help it. He laughs, guffawing loudly against Travis' mouth and knocking his teeth against Travis' chin. "I think I should be offended," Travis says, shoving William into the car. For his own part, William can't stop laughing.

"You shouldn't be," he manages around his slowly dying laughter. "Someday I'll write some sort of epic poem likening you to the gladiators of old." He keeps a straight face for exactly long enough for Travis to look uncomfortable, like he's imagining just how much shit Gabe would give him for that before collapsing into laughter again. "Oh God, your _face_."

"It's somehow my fault you'd actually do something like that?" Travis answers.

"I would not!" he shoots back, rolling his eyes.

"You really, really would," Travis says, throwing his arm over William's shoulders. "Lucky for both of us I like the super skinny, disaffected emo boys."

"I guess I kind of like disaffected emo boys too," William rests his head back against Travis' arm when he says it, glancing at the lights passing by outside.

"… did you just call me fat?" Travis asks, voice indignant. All William can do is laugh.

\---

"So Nick's standing there, with nothing covering him but his fedora and he looks between me and the bed, where De'Mar's _asleep_ and he's like 'It's not like that, man! No homo!' and De'Mar wakes up just enough to mumble out about Nick getting back to bed. I swear he nearly died," William's telling him, twirling the stem of his glass in his hand while they wait for their meal.

"Oh, for the love of _God_ tell me I get to make fun of him for that. Please tell me this isn't insider info that I'm not allowed to use against him?" Travis asks and William nods and lets the waiter top off his wine glass.

"Oh do it. I'm trying to recruit help in my quest to embarrass him about this as much as possible. I mean does he think we're all stupid or something?" Bill takes a sip of his wine and shakes his head.

"Just wait till Scimeca remembers weddings mean gifts, he won't be able to wait to drag De'Mar down the aisle." Travis nudges William's foot under the table with his and William lets Travis rest his instep against his ankle.

"S-so long as Nick doesn't have to wear white, he will," William answers, blushing lightly when he stutters but Travis is the one playing footsie under the table. "It can't be any gayer than listening to him talk about the candles they buy together."

"Or the restaurant across the street they always eat at together," Travis shakes his head. "How long have they been denying they're a couple?" William rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his wine. "So you think Nick will make you best man?"

"I'd better be a groomsman at least," William says. "I mean after all we've been through."

"Think they'll let me catch the bouquet?" Travis asks, voice too forcedly casual to actually be casual. William feels himself blushing again but it's okay, because Travis is too.

"Maybe," he says, giving Travis a crooked smile. "If you're lucky."

\---

William frowns into his dessert. It's a lovely slice of birthday cake, perfectly serviceable and it tastes delicious when paired with the wine. The problem isn't the dessert. The problem is Travis talking about his trip on tour with Tyga and running out to Los Angeles to spend a few days with Pete, Ashlee and Bronx.

He thought he was over it, really. He'd had several discussions with himself in the mirror about how important family was to Travis and how Ashlee, Pete and the baby were part of that family for him now. And yeah, it would have been nice if he'd been able to spend New Years with Travis. Travis coming down to AK-47 with him and counting down to New Year's together, sharing the first kiss of the New Year; that would have been great. But it didn't happen and it's understandable because he had godfather stuff to do in Los Angeles.

It's just as understandable that between being on tour with Tyga and running back out to Los Angeles, Travis couldn't make any of the acoustic dates. And lately he's been Upstate with Disashi and Bluejay, helping them get ready for the baby and getting ready to play Uncle Travis all over again.

"I just don't see how it would've killed you to take two days to come see me," William says, even though he didn't mean to. He'd promised himself he wouldn't bring it up, not tonight. "I mean, at any point really. You could have come at any point during the last three and a half months I've been touring or on one of the few off days I've had. Hell, if you'd stayed home for more than a day at a time I could have come to visit you. I just try not to invite myself to other people's houses when you're sleeping in their guest room."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Travis asks, sitting up, shoulders hunching inwards defensively. It's the same posture he gets whenever they have a fight and William lets his hand go into a fist against the table.

"Where's the waiter?" he says, looking over his shoulder in agitation and twisting his wine stem in his fingers.

"How many of those have you had?" Travis asks and William can see almost immediately that he regrets it but it doesn't change the fact that he said it.

"Why? Because I'd have to be drunk to be put out by the fact that my own boyfriend never wants to see me?" He asks, as calmly as possible.

"No, because you'd have to be drunk to try and make me feel bad about spending time with my family in general but around the holidays especially, Bill," Travis tells him, gesturing for the check.

William crosses his arms and silently seethes for a second. "I don't want you to stop spending time with your family. I'd never say that and I'd never want that. I just don't see why you can't manage to make a little time for me too," he explains as evenly as possible, making certain not to slur his words because he is a little drunk. "I don't expect to be _the_ priority in your life but I'd like to be _a_ priority."

Travis watches him, face stricken. He signs the check without even looking at it and once the waiter's gone he opens his mouth to speak.

William lifts his hand to cut him off before he can even begin. "Not that this has any bearing whatsoever on our argument, but I am going to need a little help to the car." Travis helps him up and lets William lean against him while they walk out of the restaurant. He helps William into his coat and even does the buttons up for him.

There's a cab waiting for them when they get outside and William waves Travis off and manages to climb in by himself. He rests against the door, face pressed to the cool glass and watching the streets rush past. He always wanted to write so many songs about the way the city looks from the backs of cabs at night. He'd spent so much of his youth just like this, jammed in against the door and watching the city fly by while he and his friends fogged the windows up with laughter and song.

He and Travis don't spend many evenings like that. Most of their cab rides tend to be quiet and more often than not filled with angry silences. William knows he can get fairly maudlin when he's drunk but he can't help being sad at that.

"I'm sorry," Travis says, finally breaking the silence. "I'm sorry you don't feel like you're a priority for me. I'm… I can't tell you how much that isn't true, okay?"

William sighs and looks back out the window. "We fight a lot. You ever notice how much we fight?"

He can hear the seat shift and assumes Travis is shrugging. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"You ever think we fight too much?" he asks, turning away from the window and back towards Travis. "You ever think we spend so much time making up we barely have time for anything else?" He folds his hands in his lap, staring down at them. "You ever wonder what we're fighting so hard for?"

Travis doesn't say anything right away. The silence in the cab feels almost deafening until Travis reaches out and covers William's hand with his own. "I'd rather fight with you than do anything else with anyone else," he says.

Bill ducks his head, tucking his hair back behind his ears. "I wrote a song about you," he whispers, not sure if he wants to know if Travis understood what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I heard it," Travis tells him, stroking his thumb over the back of William's hand. "I dug the video. You got one of those cute, disaffected, emo boys I like so much, just walking around looking pretty in the snow. That's a definite win for me."

William looks up at Travis. He's still drunk and he doesn't see Travis enough and they really do fight way too much for it to be normal. But so long as he's not being needlessly emo or purposefully gloomy, he doesn't ever really wonder if this is worth it, he just wanted to know if Travis did. Travis isn't the best boyfriend ever but he's the only one William wants.

He leans in and Travis lifts his hand to rest on the back of William's neck, pressing their faces together so their noses rub. William laughs, softly but doesn't try to move away, just rests his hand on Travis' hip and keeps their noses pressed together, sharing breath.

\---

He doesn't remember being this drunk. "I don't know how I got this drunk, Travis," he says, leaning so heavily into Travis' side that Travis is all but carrying him down the hallway to the elevator.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Travis answers, shoving him into the elevator with a laugh.

"You're so sober," William says, pouting softly, leaning back against the wall. "Why aren't-" he starts slipping down the wall and Travis catches him with his leg between William's and pressing his whole body against the wall. "Why aren't you drunk too?" He looks up at Travis when he says it and Travis grins.

"I don't know. This conversation would probably be even funnier if I were," he says, leaning in to kiss William's neck. "That was definitely my bad."

William closes his eyes. It's nice, having Travis pressed up against him like this. He hums silently to himself, resting his head on Travis'. "You singing my song?" Travis asks and William realizes he is.

"It's your song and it's cold," he says, turning his head to steal a kiss. Travis' mouth still tastes a little like chocolate and buttercream, because Travis ate most of his birthday cake. He brings his hand up, rests it on the back of Travis' neck and smiles against Travis' mouth. Travis shoves his hand up William's shirt and William groans at the shock of Travis' cold hand pressed to his skin but doesn't try to move away.

"Travis," he says, tilting his face up for another kiss at the exact moment the elevator doors open with a loud _ding_ onto William's floor. Travis grins down at him with a shrug and William sighs.

"I'm not thinking you can suddenly stand, right?" Travis asks, sliding away from William's body and laughing when William starts crumpling to the ground. He catches him right away, keeps him pushed up against the wall. "Goddamn, Bill. If I blow my knee out carrying your ass to your apartment I'd better get the best blowjob ever, you hear me?"

William just nods and tries not to laugh when Travis picks him up with one arm under his legs and the other across his back. "I feel like I should swoon or something. _My hero_," he says and Travis laughs too.

"Wait till I can get it on tape, yeah?" Travis answers. "Because that's something Nick would really pay for."

He tries to flip him off but it's not nearly as effective after he spends more than a few seconds trying to get his hands to do the right thing. He gives up when Travis just laughs and rests his head against Travis' shoulder. "You'd better not drop me."

"Motherfucker, if I drop you it's because you seriously are too big to be carried around and it blew my knee out. Be grateful."

"Now who's calling who fat?" he asks and Travis rolls his eyes.

When they get to William's door, Travis shoves him up against the door and digs around in his pockets for his keys. He ends up with his hand jammed deep in William's front pocket and his chest against William's shoulder. "Come here often?" William asks and Travis laughs into his mouth. William opens for him, tilting his face to the side and sliding his tongue against Travis'.

Travis pulls the key out of William's pocket, finally, and unlocks the door. William leans against Travis again, face pressed against the side of Travis' and watching him from so close up his features don't even look human anymore. Travis carries him through the living room and down the little hallway, into William's room. "See that?" he asks, setting William down. "I didn't drop you even once."

William lets out some half-assed applause and Travis pulls William's coat off before pointing. "What're you waiting for? Get naked."

"I see romance dies at my front door," he says, reaching down to pull his sweater up over his head. He feels the bed dip beside him and feels Travis press along his side. When he pushes his sweater aside he's greeted by Travis watching him.

"Don't ever say I'm not a romantic guy," Travis whispers, reaching out to rest his hand over William's stomach. He gets to work on the buttons of his shirt, pressing kisses to William's neck, where his throat has been exposed all night.

Travis climbs on top of him once he has his shirt open, mouth against the center of William's chest while his fingers pull open his dress pants. "Someday you'll stop wearing such tight pants and this part will go so much faster," Travis teases.

"You love my tight pants," William teases back, trying to lift his hips as much as he can and not managing it very far. Travis just laughs and yanks them down his legs for him.

"I like the way they look on you, sure," Travis says from around William's feet, he's messing with his shoes, the laces or something, maybe taking off his shoes so his jeans will come off. "Who wouldn't?" Travis bites the inside of William's knee and William jumps, arching into it.

Travis keeps it up, biting and kissing at his calves and ankles while he's working at William's shoelaces. "You're never going to give me your thing for feet," he tells Travis. "You should give up."

"Nah," Travis says and pulls off William's shoe triumphantly. "You never know." William helps him kick his pants the rest of the way off, narrowly avoiding kicking Travis in the face until Travis pushes his leg down against the bed.

"Don't," he says and William just smiles back. "Oh you wanna play now?" He leans in, licks a stripe up William's cock and that has William arching up all over again. Travis tongues at the underside, gets him hard and William reaches down, running his hands over the back of his head, rocking his hips up for more.

Travis pulls off and back. "Hey!" William says and Travis reaches out, grabs hold of both of William's wrists and presses them down against the bed.

"Thought you wanted to play," Travis whispers, leaning in again so his breath is ghosting over William's cock and William shudders, nodding. Travis closes his mouth around him, taking him in deep and all William can do is groan. He flexes his wrists against Travis' hold and Travis just presses down harder, swallowing around him over and over until William's crying out.

"I, fuck, please. I want-" William isn't totally sure. He knows he wants to come, knows he wants Travis to fuck him, knows he doesn't want Travis to let go. Travis works his tongue over the underside of his dick, squeezes his wrists and William shuts his eyes tight and comes.

"You still awake?" Travis asks afterwards, and William lifts his hand enough to give him a rough approximation of the finger.

"It was one time," he says and Travis laughs, crawling up his body and reaching into the bedside drawer where William keeps his supplies.

Travis pours lube onto his fingers and William holds his hands down against the bed exactly the way Travis had them. He sees the exact moment Travis notices, sees the cocked eyebrow and William bites his lip but doesn't move.

One finger inside, Travis twists it slowly, pressing in and out because it's been a while and William arches back against it, moving his hips in a slow circle. He doesn't move his arms though, keeps them where they are. The second burns a little and when William hisses Travis stops, pauses just like that until William nods, tells him to go on.

William doesn't move his hands while Travis is slicking his cock, doesn't move them when Travis lines up and pushes in. He moans, legs spread wide and rocks down, but he doesn't move his hands. Travis leans forward, bending William nearly in half and rubs his nose against William's.

"Something you want?" he asks and William clenches hard around him.

"Yeah, there is," he answers while Travis is groaning and Travis stops teasing. He reaches out, presses his hands against William's wrists and thrusts forward. It's so good and William tips his face up for a kiss, groans when Travis licks into his mouth. He can taste himself here, on Travis' tongue and it makes him grind down, hard.

Travis presses down hard on his wrists, rocking forward over and over and moaning into William's mouth. This is what he wanted for his birthday, more than Dylan or the Merlot or even the string quartet. He wanted Travis, on and around him, filling him up as much as possible. He wanted Travis kissing him like this and pressed against him like this.

"Bill," Travis whispers against William's mouth. Travis kisses him while he comes, mouth pressed hard against his while his entire body shudders.

\---

"Happy birthday, Bill," Travis tells him, voice muffled against William's hair. His breath against his scalp tickled a little but not enough to make him move from where he is. William's comfortable, spread out with his head pillowed on Travis' chest, the covers pulled up to his shoulder.

"It's exactly what I wanted," he says and Travis tightens his arm around him.

"I know," Travis replies and William laughs and pinches his chest.

"Cocky fucker," he says, looking up at Travis.

"You love it," Travis says back, running his hand up the back of William's neck. "Don't even try to pretend."

"I love you," William tells him and Travis' entire face softens at that.

"I know," he says, running his fingers through William's hair. "I love you too, baby." William rests his head back down on Travis' chest, smiling softly to himself.

"So feel free to wake me up in the morning with that blowjob," Travis adds, tugging lightly on a lock of William's hair.

"Excuse me?" William answers back, teasing. "You didn't bust your knee. I don't owe you a damn thing."

"Oh that's bullshit," Travis shoots back. William closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. "Don't play like you're asleep, my dick's not gonna suck itself."


End file.
